Pokemon Snap 3D
Pokemon Snap 3D is a Pokémon game in the 3DS' N64 3D series. It is a sequal/remake of Pokémon Snap. Gameplay This game is an on-rails adventure where your character moves around in the Zero-One, a car/boat/plane that travels along set courses. During these courses, you have a camera in hand and must take good pictures of the Pokémon in the course. Along the way, you earn items to attach to your Zero-One. By using these items, you can take pictures of more Pokémon. At the end of the course, your pictures are graded and compared to your old pictures. By meeting certain requirements you can unlock new stages. Items *Camera: This is a basic item that you get at the very beginning of the game. *Poké Food: The Poké Food is unlocked usually after the Beach course, but it's possible that you may not get a high enough score and may need to try again. After getting a score around the average area or higher, you get the food. The food is shaped like an apple, and you can throw it. Many Pokémon like eating the food, You can also coax Pokémon out of hiding or bonk them on the head with it. *Pester Ball: The Pester Ball is usually unlocked after the Volcano course. It is a colorful Poké Ball that releases a crowd of purple gas when you throw it. It can be used to annoy Pokémon, which can make them jump toward you, get away from the spot they are in, or just make them mad. *Dash Engine: The Dash Engine is unlocked after completing the secret exit to the Rapids course. By holding down a button, the Zero-One can go faster. *Sign Camera: This is merely an upgrade to your camera you get along with the Dash Engine. It allows the camera to recognize Poké Signs. *Poké Flute: This special flute is unlocked after getting a slightly above average-score or better on the Beach, Tunnel, Volcano, River, Cave, and Rapids courses. You can play the Poké Flute to wake up Pokémon or make them dance. *Silph Scope: You unlock this after completing the Valley course. This special scanner can reveal invisible or disguised Pokémon. It's held like a camera, only instead of taking a picture it fires a shot that can show true nature. Then you can take a picture of the real form. *Dual Ray: This special gun is only unlocked after completing the Reverse World course secret exit. It has two features. The first is a freeze ray, which can freeze some Pokémon when they are not moving. The second is a heat ray, which can melt snow or ice (including ice created with the Freeze Ray) to reveal new Pokémon. It is mostly useful in the Alpine course. Courses Every course is played in order, although in Tunnel, River, Rapids, and Valley courses have secret exits that lead to the next course, and Rainbow Cloud is only unlocked after finding the six Poké Signs, and Reverse World is unlocked only after filling up the Poké Report except for Arceus himself. *Simulation: The only Pokémon here to photograph is Pikachu, who is running around in this unreal world. Professor Oak will guide you through using the camera. After taking pictures of moving, spinning, and fixed things, you will get an opportunity to take a picture of the Pikachu. After taking the picture, a door opens allowing you to finish the tutorial level. *Beach: This classic level takes place on a simple coast. There are many special opportunities for pictures here. For example, leading a Pikachu to a surfboard makes Surfing Pikachu. Take care to snap the Lapras - if you can do it for all of its appearances on the course, you might get a close up shot. Meowth will taunt you throughout the course, and if you wait till the end he will get what he deserves - being attacked by Pidgey! The Snorlax may be sleeping right now, but if you return with a flute, you can get a big dance. The Scyther and Kangaskan are both good shots, but you might need something to throw first. *Tunnel: This course is underground. You may run into an electric egg. Try using music so Pikachu can crack it open. The Electabuzz are trying to power up the TV. Distract them and you might help them achieve there goal. The Magnemite's magnet waves prevent the camera from taking pictures. The mysterious floating orb also cannot be taken a picture of. Return with a Silph Scope to save the day. See that Electrode by the rocky wall? Throw something at it and you may get to go into a secret exit! *Volcano: This hot lava course has many heated-up Pokémon. There are many Charmander hidden here, but you have to lure them out first. The red egg blocks your path. Attack it when you are ready, and Moltres will be born. The Charmeleon isn't very nice, but turn it into a Charizard for extra points! Some Growlithe and an Arcanine hide in the lava. Return with Pester Balls, and you may just find them! *River: This marshy level is home to SlowPokés. Get them over to the Shellder territory and watch them evolve. You might spot some poison flower. Try playing music to make it dance! The camoflauged data Pokémon, Porygon, is hiding. Maybe a double-dose of Silph Scope can reveal it's true nature. One special Porygon can activate a switch to a secret land if you can find it. *Cave: This dark cave is full of mean Koffing and odd Bulbasaur. Defeat the Koffing and scope out the Bulbasaur and you may find some special opportunities! The special Jynx singers need music to hatch the icy egg of Articuno. Allow them to with your flute. *Rapids: On this rumbling rapid course, things aren't as they seem. Try saving a Magikarp, or snapping a Staryu, and evolution will occur. The Dragonite sometimes hides in special places. Can you find him? The Gravellers also need some music, which you should provide. Near the end, a mankey taunts you. Throw something at the squirtle and go bowling, and you just might find Professor Oak's hidden house. At this house, he tells you about the Poké Signs, and he wants you to find them. There are six of them, one in each of the courses you've played so far except simulation. Try to find them! *Rainbow Cloud: The professor believes that the Poké Signs are related to the constellations in the sky. He sends the Zero-One up into space, where Mew is waiting. Defeat Mew's forcefield, and then stun him with stuff to capture a perfect picture. Return here with the Silph Scope to reveal this is not Mew at all - it's an illusion! It's... MEWTWO! Taking a picture of Mew while in his true form will net even bigger points and help complete the Pokémon Report. *Alpines: TBA *Valley: TBA *Reverse World: After filling up the entire Pokémon Report, Professor Oak lets you know that he's been studying the Pokémon DNA and he finds that they all relate into one unique thing: mirrors. He brings a big mirror up to the side of the island, and send you to go check it out. Inside, you have to run through a twisted, weird version of all the courses played except Simulation and Rainbow Cloud. You must take pictures of all of the Reverse Pikachus that are running throughout the course. Once you take a picture, they are blinded and fade away and you immediately skip to the next reverse course. You can complete the course by making it to the end, but if you manage to take pictures of all the RP's the end gate explodes and you go into a plummet. There, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos who you freed earlier will be connected to a huge shadow. Keep taking pictures of the legendary birds and not letting them recharge. Focus on one at a time. Eventually all three will explode and the shadow will take form: Arceus! The original one! Attack it with Pester Balls, Food, and most importantly the Silph Scope and it will fall down. You still can't take a picture, but use the Dash Engine and ram at him and he will strike into the perfect picture pose. Take a picture! Arceus recovers from the flash, disappears and the return gate forms in front of you. Congratulations! If you managed to take a picture of Arceus the credits roll and you have won! Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Sequels Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Pokémon (series)